Talk:The Koopa Kids/@comment-173.73.38.163-20150629211143
Hey, Freeze! This is episode 2 of "KoopaKid Reviews"! Today, I'll be covering episode 43, aka, "Toughening Up". Let me start with the anticipation of the episode. Unlike other "The Koopa Kids" episodes where you wait a week or 2 for the episode to come out, we sat through what seemed like 90% of June! I'm not saying the wait was bad, it just made me more excited for the episode. The plot is that Bowser and Bowser Jr. (The main antagonist) try to toughen up Morton, Wendy, Iggy, Roy, Lemmy, and Ludwig by feeding them orange slop and make them jog around Toad Town 5 TIMES! Eventually, Wendy comes up with a plan to stop her, Morton, Iggy, Roy, Lemmy, and Ludwig from exercising by making Jr. and Bowser exercise with them. This causes Bowser and Jr. to get so worn out that Bowser makes Morton, Wendy, Iggy, Roy, Lemmy, and Ludwig exercising. The episodes pacing is much better than "Rainbow Haired Falure" mostly because the episode time length is longer than "Rainbow Haired Falure's" time length. In my opinion, if an episode is 13 minutes or longer, there is more creativity. In other words, the longer the episode the better the episode is. I'm not saying episodes around 11 minutes long are bad, it's just that sometimes if the episode is around 11 minutes long feels a bit cramped. And don't get me started on the time length of "Rainbow Haired Falure". That episode is probably the shortest episode in the entire series! The comedy in the episode mostly ranges from Bowser and Jr. torturing the 6 eldest Koopalings with before mentioned weight loss training. There are some other jokes, but most of them just are Bowser toruring the eldest 6. And unlike "Rainbow Haired Falure", the episode has more jokes and most of them are actually funny! The only other thing I have to say about the episode is when I watched the preview, I thought it was going to be like a really horrible Koopa Kid video (*Cough, cough* TheLudwig&Lemmy Master 567 *Cough* The Shape Up Disaster), but it turned out to be better than that before mentioned Koopaling video! Before I show you my episode rating, here is the new score chart: 1-3: Sh*t 4-5: Meh 6: Okay 7-9: Good episode/recommend watching or really recommend watching if the score is 9 10: Great episode/really recommend watching My over all score for the episode is 9.6. I would have given it a 10 but there are episodes I like more than "Toughening Up". Also, sorry this review feels a bit shorter than the last one. The reason I think the last review is a bit longer is I had more to say. I don't know why I had a bit more to say, but I assume it was do to negativity. And the next review is going to be a season 2 episode review, and trust me, it's gonna be a negative one. And if you're wondering Freeze, the answer is no, I'm not doing your least favourite season 2 episodes, I'm doing one of mine. But anyways, that's all for now! Good bye! -Bob